


Secret Ability--Elsamaren One Shot

by RomanWanderer



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen - Anderson-Lopez & Lopez/Lee
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, elsamaren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanWanderer/pseuds/RomanWanderer
Summary: Honeymaren wakes up one day with the ability to see everyone's horniness levels.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90





	Secret Ability--Elsamaren One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> I've been seeing an add for a webcomic for exactly the same premise, so I decided to give it the good ol' Elsamaren spin. Enjoy~
> 
> Also I apologize in advance for any spelling errors :)

On the morning of Honeymaren's 18th birthday, the girl woke up to an orange bar floating above her head. Confused, she reached up to it, but couldn't touch it. Her hand just phased through it. Slowly but surely, Honeymaren noticed that the bar got smaller and greener. She didn't understand why. 

"Aunt Yelana," Honeymaren got out of bed and found her aunt making breakfast. "What is this thing?" She noticed that the older woman had one too, and it was small and green like hers.

"What's what thing, dear," Yelana looked at her confused. Honeymaren was pointing as her bar, but Yelana didn't seem to understand what was happening. "The ceiling...?"

At that moment, her twin brother, Ryder came around the corner, having a yellow bar above his head.

"Ryder! Do you see it too?" Honeymaren pointed at the bar.

"What?" the boy looked at Honeymaren's hand. "Are you already going crazy with old age, dude?"

Honeymaren dropped it and decided to enjoy her birthday breakfast her aunt made, before getting ready for school.

At school, she could see that everyone had a bar above their heads. From a short green bar to a long red bar, with orange and yellow ranges in between. So the bars represent a scale of something, Honeymaren could tell that much. But of what, Honeymaren still had to figure out.

Ryder's bar is at green like hers, so she figured it has something to do with the current situation. Is it how tired you are? Because when she woke up, her bar was pretty high up, but when she woke up more, it went down.

She also figured that no one else could see it. No one has ever talked about it, and after looking like a fool in the morning, she didn't want to try to seem weird in school.

Honeymaren was picking up a book from her locker when Elsa came up. Her bar was all the way up, and a deep red.

"Elsa! Are you okay?" Honeymaren is surprised seeing Elsa's bar so red.

"Yeah, why?" she asked in a confused serious manner.

"Uhh," Honeymaren forgot that no one else can see the bars momentarily. "You just seem.. tired?"

Elsa raised one eyebrow in confusion. "I slept 8 hours and woke up fine, what do you mean."

Honeymaren bit her lip not knowing what to say, and her own bar caught her attention from the corner of her eye. It has risen to a yellowy-orange, and she didn't feel tired at all. In fact, she felt nervous, because Elsa was there, and she has had a crush on Elsa since she moved schools to her school.

"I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to study together later," Elsa said ignoring the fact that Honeymaren was a stuttering mess.

"Oh!" her bar jumped up to an orange-red. "Yes, yes of course."

"My place," Elsa nodded and turned around. "See you at lunch," she said as she walked away.

Honeymaren waved goodbye, and then looked at her bar. It was red, like Elsa's, who's bar never went down from the highest red. 

It has to be nerves. Honeymaren was doing fine until she saw Elsa, who made her nervous. And now that she was thinking about it, she remembers dreaming about something that probably made her nervous. But that also means that Elsa was probably completely nervous that whole time. Was is anxiety or did she make the blonde have butterflies as well?

Honeymaren's bar didn't really go down until a few minutes into class. She couldn't stop thinking about Elsa for a while.

"Honeymaren? Could you please read the next paragraph?" the teacher caught the brunette off guard.

In her anxious state trying to read her paragraph, Honeymaren quickly noticed that her bar went straight down to the greenest green. She felt extremely nervous, perhaps more so than when she was talking with Elsa, but it still went down. Perhaps it's not nervousness after all?

She spent the next few classes trying to figure out what the bars meant. They seemed to go up and down at any given moment, and there's no pattern to it.

It was lunchtime, and Honeymaren met Elsa before they walked into the lunchroom and sat with their friends. Elsa's bar was as high as ever, and Honey's was yellowish-green. She just couldn't figure it out. 

Everyone's bar went up and down constantly, including Honeymaren's, but Elsa's stayed up the whole time. Was it how much danger you're in? Was Elsa going to get hurt at any second now? Could she have an underlying condition that she doesn't know about? Should Honeymaren say something? Should--

Right as she was thinking all that, a boy, who's bar was low and green, got tripped by the school bully, Hans. Okay, so it's not danger...

By her last hour, Honeymaren felt like she was going crazy. What was the connection between these bars and people? How come they fluctuate so much? How come Elsa's doesn't?

She had to think harder. Who had the bar the highest and what do they have in common? There was Elsa, who did nothing noticeably weird. Couples who were next to each other were red. Some people here and there, they got to red.

Honeymaren asked to go to the bathroom, so she could splash some water in her face. She was so close to figuring it out. She had to be.

When she entered the bathroom, she didn't immediately notice the rhythmic moaning coming from a stall. After she did, Honey tried running out the door made her stop in her tracks. She couldn't see it entirely, but the little bit of the people's hovering bar she could see over the stall, was red as an apple.

Then, she got red as an apple as well when she realized she was still standing in the bathroom. Quickly, she ran out and ran into a spot under the stair. There, she was pretty hidden from people, and that was good enough for now.

This bar... shows how turned on one is, doesn't it? she thought. There was only one way to test that theory though. 

Honeymaren took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She thought of Elsa. She thought about how much she’s been wanting to kiss her. How she wants to do more...

“Oh my god,” Honeymaren’s eyes snapped open. She remebered her dream. It was literally a dream of her and Elsa together. _That’s_ why it was orange when she woke up! And now? 

Honeymaren looked up at her bar, and lo and behold, it was orangey-red!

How horny someone is has to be the reason for this bar, right? It totally makes sense except... Elsa. Honeymaren gulped. Why was her bar always red?

Since her and Ryder came in in the same car, Honeymaren had asked if she can just ride with Elsa to her house. Honeymaren now didn’t know what to do as she sat on the passenger seat, trying not to stare at Elsa’s fully red bar, or at her almost quality as full bar.

“Everything okay?” Elsa asked, with a serious face.

Honeymaren looked for a hint of embarrassment. For the smallest tint of a blush, but Elsa’s face was as stoic as ever. Did she get it wrong or was Elsa actually this horny right now? “N-nothing,” she tried to fake a smile. Thinking about Elsa being that turned on right now made Honeymaren more turned on herself. Her bar was full now.

When they reached Elsa's house, they went to Elsa's room and pulled out their books. Elsa was reading and marking things down with such a straight face, but her bar was still all the way up. Honeymaren was staring to wonder if her bar was broken.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Elsa looked up from her book.

The brunette had been staring at the girl this whole time, trying to decide what to do. She was so nervous, her bar actually went down to orange because she was too anxious to be so horny.

"Oh, yes, yes I am," Honey's face was red, she was fidgeting a bit, and to top it off, she was finally coming to the conclusion that she might be the reason that Elsa's horny. But she didn't want to assume anything yet.

A few minutes later, the front door opened, and it sounded like people were talking. 

"No, no, no," Elsa whispered to herself as she scattered to run out the door. "Stay here," she said to Honeymaren before leaving.

Honeymaren blinked. Did she just see Elsa's bar dip down? The brunette quietly opens the room door to peak out of it. From there she could see Elsa arguing with Anna, and a green bar floating by her head. So it isn't broken...

"Chill, I just forgot my charger," Anna said.

"Why couldn't you use Kristoff's?" Honeymaren can feel Elsa's intensity. Why was she so mad?

"He has an android," Anna protested. "I'll only be a second, I'll leave you guys be!"

"Fine." 

Anna ran up the stairs, and Honeymaren shut the door enough to make it look like it was close. She waited until she could hear Anna's footsteps going back down the stairs to reopen the door. Elsa's bar was still green.

"Bye Honeymaren~" Anna yelled in a weird tone before running out the door.

Elsa looked back at her, and in an instant, her bar shot straight up.

 _It's me, oh my god, it's me_ , Honeymaren thought as she shut the door and sat back where she was supposed to be. _Her bar is not broken, and I'm the reason she's so turned on_. Honeymaren didn't know what to do with that information. Her own bar was back all the way up, and when Elsa walked back in, the brunette could swear she could even hear how full their bars were.

"Hey, sorry about that," Elsa apologized sheepishly. "She told me she would be at Kristoff's through dinner. I just didn't want anyone to distract us from studying."

Honeymaren's heart was thumping in her ears. Did Elsa tell Anna not to come by so that she could be alone with her today?

"Honeymaren?" Elsa waved a hand in front of the girl's face because she was just staring into the ground.

"I--" Honeymaren was at a loss for words. All these months she's spent having a crush on Elsa--all this time thinking it was one sided--she finally knew that Elsa felt the same way for her. The brunette was shaking, what should she do? She looked at Elsa, silently begging her for help, for something other than this deafening silence that Honeymaren can bring herself to break.

Elsa couldn't answer. Of course she couldn't because she didn't even know that she had to answer. Honeymaren was the only one who possessed this ability to know. Honeymaren was the only one who knew the other's true feelings. Honeymaren was the only one who could answer the unasked question that's been unspoken between the two.

There was only one thing Honeymaren could do, and it's the things she's dreaded to do since she's met the blonde. Why was she so scared if she knew the outcome? Why was she doubting herself? These bars don't mean anything else, this was the only answer. To prove it, she just needed to do that one thing.

So before she could talk herself out of it, Honeymaren threw herself as gracefully as she could onto Elsa, and she caught the girls lips with hers. What about this question? Elsa had to know she had to answer it now.

Without another second of doubt, Elsa dropped whatever she was holding and caught Honeymaren in a tight embrace. She answered that question, and a hundred more with just her lips. Honeymaren could just taste that Elsa's been waiting for this moment for as long as she did.

Neither girl knows when or how, but articles of clothing started flying of. The bars were shaking--something Honeymaren has never seen before. But for once today, she didn't care about the bars. The only thing she cared about was Elsa. And Elsa's lips. And Elsa's skin. And her hips. And her hands. And her thighs.

Everything about Elsa was ecstasy. Every small touch was pure pleasure. Every moan, bite, kiss, thrust, gasp. Feeling Elsa inside her was ten times better than anything she had imagined. Feeling Elsa clench and unclench around her fingers is literally the only thing Honeymaren would want to feel for the rest of her life.

Honeymaren wasn't paying attention to anything else but Elsa, but she could've sworn she saw the bar turn into Rainbows when Elsa orgasmed. Both girls laid breathlessly, and naked, on Elsa's bed, holding each other tightly.

Elsa's head was resting on Honeymaren's chest, and she was brushing the blonde's hair behind her ear.

"So," Honeymaren started. "that was--"

"Amazing," they both said at the same time, and giggled.

Elsa lifted up her head to give Honeymaren another kiss. The kiss deepened, and Honeymaren opened one of her eyes to peak at Elsa's bar. It was red. It seemed like she was ready for a round two. Good thing Honeymaren was too.


End file.
